


Now It's All Over

by hella_dun



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Be gentle, Insecurity, M/M, Reassurances, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, slight angst/comfort, very short i know im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella_dun/pseuds/hella_dun
Summary: Prompt: "Now it's over...I don't really know what to do."
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Now It's All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing fanfiction instead of finishing my final that's due in two days? More likely that you think.  
> Okayy so... This is my first ever published work, and I wanted it to be All For The Game related because....well simply these books are still ruining my life every day and it's been two years at this point.  
> Please be gentle cus this is in fact the first work I have ever shared with anyone  
> Make sure to let me know of any mistakes and enjoyy  
> thank u bye

It was finally here. The end. Neil Josten had officially graduated college.

The ceremony was yesterday and he was currently packing all of his stuff up.

One thing he noticed was that he had a much bigger number of things he owned than when he first came to Palmetto. He had needed to get more bags, and even a few boxes.

He would be moving into his new apartment in New York. He had signed a contract with the New York Titans just the week before, and summer practices would start soon enough.

The apartment wasn’t anything flashy, but it was definitely a step up from the college dorm he had been living in for the past five years. He would have his own place, for the first time.

Not counting all the houses he had squatted in.

He couldn’t help but think that he would get very lonely, very fast. He was so used to the raucous energy of the Tower. He had been pretty beaten up when Andrew had moved out. All of a sudden, it was like all the life out of the dorm had been sucked out.

Currently, he was sitting on the floor of his room, staring at his jersey that he had grabbed to put in one of his bags.

#10, Josten.

When he leaves, someone else will take his place, his locker, his number.

It was a sad thought, that in a few years it would be like he was never even there.

But he would know. He would still remember. All the memories, good and bad. All of his Foxes, his family. Coach. Abby. Even Bee.

He would remember all the moments he had shared with Andrew.

The kisses, the keys, the late night drives.

He would remember every point scored in a game, every win.

As he was daydreaming about the past five years, a voice suddenly rang out through the room.

“Are you unable to pack by yourself now?”

Neil startled out of his thoughts and turned his head toward the voice. It was Andrew. He had made the trip to Palmetto from Chicago to be there for Neil’s graduation and to help him get settled in his new apartment. They would be going by Andrew’s car. One last road trip, for now.

“Hey, Drew. No, I was just…reminiscing, I guess.”

“Reminiscing,” Andrew parroted.

“Yeah. I’m just being sad for a moment. Now it’s over…I don’t really know what to do.” Neil explained his feelings. It was still hard being so vulnerable sometimes, but he knew that he could trust Andrew with his feelings at this point. He was far past trusting him, in fact.

Of course, Andrew was always going to give him the most logical answer, given that he was not a very mushy person. If Neil wanted comfort, he would talk to Nicky or Matt.

“You are going to finish packing, then get in my car and we will drive to New York.”

As usual, he gave Neil the expected answer. It still managed to make him feel better.

They hadn’t seen each other since Andrew’s graduation the year prior. They had both been busy, Andrew with his new team, and Neil with the Foxes and finishing his last year of college. Because of this, they were only able to have short phone calls or FaceTime sessions every once in a while.

Neil had missed him so much.

Andrew missed Neil a lot as well, but he wasn’t going to admit to it, of course.

“Yeah…Yeah, I know. It will be fine. I just… I’m going to miss being a Fox.”

“You and I both know that once you’re a Fox, you’re a Fox for life,” Andrew replied.

Neil’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected an answer like that from the blond.

Andrew had always been so uncaring about the team and being a Fox in general, it was a shock to hear him admit something like this.

“You’re right,” Neil finally replied, shaking off his initial shock. “I will always be a Fox in my heart. No matter what team I’m on.”

Andrew finally stepped away from the doorway, and approached Neil. He sat on the floor next to him, and silently took the jersey from Neil’s hand, folded it and gently placed it in Neil’s bag.

“What happens to us now, Andrew? Now that I’m joining a new team.” Neil inquired, worried that this, their relationship, will suffer from his moving away from Palmetto.

“No matter what happens next, and no matter where we go, you can count on this, Neil. You can count on me. Next year, we will try and join a new team, together, and everything will be fine.”

Neil was left wide-eyed for the second time in their conversation.

This was more of a confirmation of their relationship than he had ever gotten.

“Yeah. We will.”

They would be just fine.


End file.
